What If?
by Echos in my head
Summary: Lahetta and Fire had a conversation? Or Cloud and Mello? Alivia and BB? This won't end well... Written with Whateva876. Revamped to a totally legal version.


What If?

_It's been revamped, like NTDT, to be totally legal._

* * *

><p>"Bored. So bored," Echo sighed.<p>

Whateva threw her stolen iPhone out of a window, and agreed with the other's statement.

Will decided that it was her time to get things on track. "Well, we've got a room with two chairs, and the definition of crackshit. Random neopets and Death Note characters."

Echo and Whateva looked around, and saw that Will was entirely right. Even if said people weren't there a minute ago.

Will cracked a small smile. "You'll figure out something very soon."

Lahetta decided to do a roll call, pulling out a clipboard, "ROLL CALL! Alright, who's here?"

Shadow also pulled out a clipboard, checking off her name and Lahetta's. "Fire?" she called out.

"Here!" a fire Usul with long red-orange hair called out. Shadow checked off her name.

"Dusty?"

"Here!" a speckled Meerca with long, curly red hair replied.

"Sun?"

"Here!" another Usul, but painted starry this time called out.

"Will?"

Will, a beautiful silver Wocky, lazily raised her hand.

"Alivia?"

"Here!" called out a girly striped Wocky whose outfit was an overdose of pink.

"...Ryuk?" Shadow called out hesitantly.

A giant winged creature whose face was stretched into a permanent grin was taking a bite out of an apple. "Here," he said hoarsely, with his mouth full.

"Kelly?"

"Here!" responded a red Peophin, who was practically a mirror image of Mello.

"Lily?" Lahetta called out.

"Here!" called a green Kacheek whose clothes were dull, but face was pretty.

"Cloud?"

"Here!" piped up the cloud Uni with a motherly nature.

"Cute?"

"Here!" replied a blue Acara who was dressed in as much pink as Alivia, whom she sat next to and was currently texting.

"L?"

"I'm here," said a disheveled man with black hair and pale skin. He bit the end of his thumb thoughtfully and observed his surroundings.

"Light?"

"Here," answered a rather handsome young man with brown hair.

"Mis-" Shadow started.

"Here! Misa-Misa is here!" said a pretty young blonde woman cheerily. Lahetta face-palmed, clearly annoyed.

Shadow huffed. This was taking too long. "You know what? Fast-forward," she said. Even though she was lacking in powers or magic or logic-defying abilities, fast-forwards abounded.

* * *

><p>"Okay, everyone's here!" Shadow announced as she checked off one last name on her list.<p>

"Some new people are going to kick the door down now-" Will started to say, but then the door was kicked down.

"Shit. I just got that painted!" Whateva hissed.

"Who are you people?" Echo asked bluntly to the newly-arrived.

The green Acara introduced herself as Elva. She had curly mahogany hair and wore a gray shirt, white shorts, a snowflake necklace, and gray boots.

The green Zafara claimed that her name was V. She had straight blonde hair and a floral tattoo on her face. She wore a black shirt, brown pants, and black shoes.

The green Wocky said that her name was Gracie. She had wavy blonde hair and looked air-headed. She wore a green necklace, a green blouse, green shoes, and jeans.

The yellow Acara waved and called herself Pie. She had long auburn hair and wore a green shirt that said "Cutie Pie" on it, green leggings, an orange and white skirt and stripy flats.

The yellow Ixi introduced herself as Alsa. She had pale blonde hair, and wore a striped dress over white jeans and knee-high converse.

A stunning yellow Shoyru grinned and said her name was Belle. She had black hair with red streaks, and dressed in a gothic style. A black and red dress, necklace and boots, along with red bracelets, black fingerless gloves and black tights completed the look.

A red Xweetok claimed her name was Sammi. She had red hair with uniquely styled bangs. She wore a pink and gray dress, gray tights, a small black scarf, a pink necklace, and pink shoes.

The blue Kacheek introduced herself as Tawni. She was a tomboy with beautiful mahogany hair. She wore a 'Not For Sale' black tank, black sneakers, and shorts.

Lahetta shook her head. "How many pets will there be one year from now?" she wondered.

"Do you really want to know?" Will asked. "Because so do I. I have no idea."

"And the humans?" Shadow questioned.

Echo huffed. _Yet more introductions..._"This is Matsuda," she said, pointing at a man with short black hair and a naive aura around him. Next, she gestured to another giant winged monster, but unlike Ryuk, this one had more of a skeletal appearance, with lavender tentacles for hair and white bandages around one of her eyes. "And you guys know Rem a little bit already."

"This is Mikami." Echo introduced a man with long black hair, glasses, and a trench coat who gave off the impression of a lawyer.

"That's Lidner." You could tell that Echo was fed up with introducing by now as she pointed at a woman with long, pale blonde hair.

"And over there is Naomi," Echo finished, gesturing to a woman with long black hair and a leather jacket.

"Damn," Alivia groaned.

"Idea forming..." Echo started.

Lahetta was beaming, while Sun was muttering words of encouragement.

"Done!" Echo announced. "We put one of Whateva's pets with one of mine, or a Death Note character since I only have three pets and Whateva has, like, sixteen or something, we put them together in some random location, and we see what happens!"

"Actually... she has about twenty-" Lily started.

"EPIC! Let's do this!" Whateva interrupted, squealing.

"Now let's create random pairs! Because well-thought-out pairs aren't crackshit enough!" Echo cheered.

"How're we going to do that?" Fire wanted to know.

"By using logic!" Echo exclaimed, completely contradicting what she said earlier.

"I have no place here," Will announced. She left the room.

Echo pulled across a curtain and marked spaces. "Everyone, stand in front of a space. When I pull up the curtain, the person across from you is the person you're going to be spending time with," she instructed.

Belle rolled her eyes while Sammi giggled. Everyone hustled to a spot. Some people hoped for a person on the other end, while others frantically wished that a person was not on the other end. Still others didn't care.

"Everyone in place?" Echo asked. Right as she did, Will came back into the room and took the last remaining spot.

"And... GO!" Whateva shouted, signaling for Echo to lift the curtain; The other did so.

As it happened, Elva was paired with Near, Sun with Will, Cute with L, Pie with Light, Lily with Misa, Lahetta with Fire, Tawni with Matt, Belle with Matsuda, Kelly with Ryuk, V with Shadow, Cloud with Mello, Alivia with BB, Alsa with Rem, Gracie with Mikami, Sammi with Lidner, and Dusty with Naomi.

Echo blinked, looked around, and burst out laughing at some of the pairs. The main ones being Belle and Matsuda, Cloud and Mello, and Alivia and BB. She actually doubled over, clutching her stomach, pointed and went back into a fit of laughter. Whateva mirrored her actions, except she had actually fallen over while turning red. Finally, she managed to say, "Y-you guys... You're so f-fucked!" And went back to her excessive laughter.

Lahetta glanced at Fire. "Well, this is gonna be... interesting."

Echo let in a gasp. "Oh yes it is!" she managed before laughing again, smacking her palm against her leg repeatedly.

Alivia looked at the serial-killer she had been paired up with. "Uh..." she squeaked.

Said serial-killer merely grinned sadistically at her in response.

"Hi, Mello! I've heard much about you." Cloud was always such an optimist.

Mello wasn't so much. He was still weirded out by this screwy dimension and all the creatures in it. He chose it best to ignore them all for the moment.

Lily scratched the back of her neck nervously. Misa was a hyperactive blonde girly-girl and Lily was... Lily. "So..."

"Misa-Misa will-"

"Are you talking about yourself in third person?!" Lily shrieked.

"I can't believe Tawni got Matt," Elva huffed, crossing her arms. Tawni and Matt, meanwhile, were just standing there, not really sure what to do.

Tawni tried to strike up conversation, hoping to prevent an awkward silence. "So, Matt? What are your hobbies?"

"It's mostly games, cigs and listening to Mello's rants," Matt admitted.

"Listening to his rants? Why don't you just kick his ass?" Tawni questioned, not at all caring about how 'ladies do not say these things'.

"No point," Matt stated.

Fire looked curiously at Lahetta. "I wonder if this is going to work out," she confessed. "We are pretty different."

Lahetta looked at her, expression strangely serious. "Fire. We'll be fine. Besides, opposites attract," she reassured.

V and Shadow looked at each other, unsure how to act. "Hey... V," Shadow stated awkwardly.

"Hey," V answered, shifting from one foot to the other.

So."

"Yeah." V looked down guiltily.

Cute looked at L. "No offense, but how long is this going to take?" Cute inquired, filing her nails.

Will shrugged.

"I guess we just put a pair of you in some random place until something happens. Or until you die." Echo was still trying to solidify her idea in her head.

"A lot of people will probably die," Whateva predicted.

Echo looked at BB, Belle, and Light. "Yeah." she agreed, immediately causing Alivia and Pie to panic.

Will brought a hand up to her face, cupping her own cheek. "This will be interesting."

Echo tossed her knife up into the air and caught it again. Surprised that she managed that, she momentarily forgot what she was going to say. "So... Uh... Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

Everybody was going to hate those words after shit went down.


End file.
